One Home, Two Hearts
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: *Set after Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day* Piglet feels a little homesick following his selfless action, so Pooh tries to help his best friend feel better.


Piglets are well known for being cautious and careful animals, due to their size and easily scared personalities.

This one at Mr. Sanders, 100 Acre Wood, was no different, for he was regarding his unfamiliar surroundings with his very familiar fear.

"Where am I? Oh d-d-dear, I'm not home- in fact this looks like-"

Oh- he realised he was living with Pooh now. He remembered the events of yesterday, following the Great Flood of 100 Acre Wood. Piglet let out another shaky sigh- but his shoulders drooped as he did so, and his ears joined them.

Of course, it was wonderful that Pooh was allowing him to stay here with him- and he was very grateful to have a roof over his head and a kind friend to live with- but he did feel awfully homesick.

He wanted to talk to someone- preferably Pooh. So he looked over at the bed he had occupied moments before- and saw that that Pooh was still fast asleep.

"Pooh Bear, are you awake?" He asked, shaking his best friend's shoulder softly. Pooh made a soft, unintentional growl at being roused- but Piglet felt a tiny bit better on seeing his best friend's eyes flicker open.

"...Piglet?" The yellow bear asked sleepily, sitting up whilst rubbing his eyes. But seeing his best friend standing beside the bed, looking very sad, worried Pooh a great deal, for although he was a bear of little brain, he was also a bear with a very big heart. "What's wrong, Piglet?" Pooh asked in concern, looking at Piglet.

"Oh Pooh, I'm feeling sad." The tiny pink pig confessed, averting Pooh's gaze, and instead focusing on the floor.

"Why, Piglet?" Pooh asked softly, unable to think of a reason for his best friend to be sad.

"It's not that I don't like being here with you," Began Piglet in an assuring tone. "It's just…. I miss my home so much." He sniffed, allowing a few tears to fall from his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure your home is missing you, too." Pooh replied, putting an arm around his small friend and pulling him close comfortingly.

Piglet felt a little better that he had his best friend nearby, though he was still very sad that he might never live in his beloved home again. "Pooh?" He asked, tentatively.

"Yes Piglet?"

"Will I stay with you forever?"

That was when Pooh remembered something. Christopher Robin had told him this earlier, and he was meant to pass it onto Piglet- but being the famed 'bear with very little brain'- he'd forgotten about it.

"You'll be staying with me for a _small_ forever, Piglet." He said comfortingly, taking Piglet's hand and patting it gently to try and console his small, pink friend.

What do you mean?" The petite pig asked, looking up at his best friend curiously. His head tilted to one side, and his ears flopped ever so slightly at an angle.

"Christopher Robin said that he's going to fix up Owl's house so that he can move back in and you could go home!" He smiled.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! I'll never regret giving up my home up to Owl, but going without it for a very large forever is very scary for a small and timid animal." Piglet confided. Pooh understood this- Piglets were gentle, kind and surprisingly clever animals- but were also very timid and preferred the comfort of home to constant adventure.

"At least it's only a small one." He smiled at Piglet, who now found it within himself to smile back. "And now if you'll excuse me, Piglet, I believe my tummy wants a small smackerel now that I'm awake."

"Try not to stay up too long, Pooh." Piglet replied with a chuckle, for he knew those words were futile- his best friend's appetite was massive!

As Piglet lay back on the pillow, he saw a beautiful star shining through the window. He made a wish upon it that, someday, if it was at all possible, he could go back to his beloved beech tree home.

But when Pooh went to bed about 20 minutes later and fell fast asleep with his arms wrapped protectively round the baby pig, he decided that he wouldn't give up being here with his best friend right now- even if he could go home.

And so, he fell asleep again with his arms round the yellow bear's chest, a broad smile on his face-for he was with his best friend, Winnie the Pooh.


End file.
